parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dog Princess
MICHAELOVER's movie spoof of the 1994 Nest Family Entertaiment film, "The Swan Princess" Cast *Baby Odette - Baby Kate (Arthur) *Young Odette/Mid-teen Odette/Young Adult Odette - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Adult Odette - Penny (The Rescuers) *Swan Odette - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Young Derek/Mid-teen Derek/Young Adult Derek - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Adult Derek - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lord Rothbart - Percival C.McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Jean Bob - Batty Koda (FernGully) *Speed - Horton (Horton Hears Who! (2008)) *Puffin - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Queen Uberta - Marina (Sinbad: the Legend of the Seven Seas) *Ostrich Queen Uberta - Madame Upanova (Fantasia) *King William - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Young Bromley - Young Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Bromley - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Ape Bromley - Magilla Gorilla *Lord Rogers - Sinbad (Sinbad: the Legend of the Seven Seas) *Lizard Lord Rogers - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Chamberlain - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Pig Chamberlain - Hamm (Toy Story) *Bridgit the Witch - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Rothbart as Great Animal - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Gator in Moat - Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians (1961 Disney film)) *King William's Captain - Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) *Palace Band/Target Practice Animals (During the "Practice, Practice, Practice" song sequence) - Tantor (Tarzan), Pumbaa (The Lion King), Balto (Balto), Elliot (Open Season), Ahiru/Princess Tutu as Duck (Princess Tutu), Iago (Aladdin), Simba (The Lion King), Kenai (Bear) (Brother Bear), Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Rothbart's back-up singers - Vanessa (The Little Mermaid), Miranda (W.I.T.C.H.) and Chantel Dubois (Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted) Sceneshttp://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dog_Princess?action=edit&section=2 edit *The Dog Princess Part 1 - Prologue *The Dog Princess Part 2 - "This Is My Idea" *The Dog Princess Part 3 - What Else Is There? *The Dog Princess Part 4 - McLeach Attacks Tulio *The Dog Princess Part 5 - At Dog Lake *The Dog Princess Part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" *The Dog Princess Part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire *The Dog Princess Part 8 - Batty Koda and Horton/"Far Longer Than Forever" *The Dog Princess Part 9 - Scuttle/Penny and McLeach's Confrontation *The Dog Princess Part 10 - Marina and Sinbad/Cody in the Library *The Dog Princess Part 11 - "No Fear" *The Dog Princess Part 12 - Cody and Jim Hawkins/The Search Begins *The Dog Princess Part 13 - It's Not What It Seems *The Dog Princess Part 14 - Cody Finds Penny/McLeach Confronts Again *The Dog Princess Part 15 - McLeach's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") *The Dog Princess Part 16 - Where is Jim Hawkins?/At McLeach's Dungeon *The Dog Princess Part 17 - At Marina's Kingdom ("To The Ball") *The Dog Princess Part 18 - Scuttle's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" *The Dog Princess Part 19 - The Unexpected Guest *The Dog Princess Part 20 - Men-Aid *The Dog Princess Part 21 - In the Ballroom/Penny Flies, Cody Gallops *The Dog Princess Part 22 - Cody Battles McLeach *The Dog Princess Part 23 - Happily Ever After *The Dog Princess Part 24 - End Credits part 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever (End Title)") *The Dog Princess Part 25 - End Credits part 2 ("Eternity") Category:MICHAELOVER Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Swan Princess Movies